Unknown Influence
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Huey underestimated her influence on him


Huey was lunged into a world of perpetual darkness. It was as if his soul was lunged into a realm of horrible and sickly sin that showed absolutely no escape. All he could hear was the steady drum of his heart that beat loud in his ears. It was because of this, and this alone that he knew he was still living. His breathing was ragged and he couldn't feel his knees anymore… and all because of five simple, simple words that he had heard plenty of times before… but never from her.

"I _hate_ you, Huey Freeman!" Her voice echoed for moments, even after she had run down the hill, tears streaming from her eyes.

He couldn't snap a quick comeback because his tongue froze and slumped down in his throat. His eyes widened and no insult could come to his mind. Hell, nothing could come to his mind except for the shrillness of her hurt voice.

Huey shook himself awake, realizing that he was now standing on the hill by himself. A sick feeling engulfed him as the sight of the young girl burned itself into his skull. She… she hated him? No. It must have just been childish tantrums… right? She… she couldn't hate him, could she?

'_Wait… why should I __**care**__?!'_ He thought loudly in his head_, 'She wont follow me around if she hates me… right?'_

His stomach did a summersault and his head started to get dizzy. Tons of people had claimed their hatred towards the 10 year old revolutionary, his own brother being one of them. All of them were brushed off as nothing… so why was Jazmine so different? He was… shocked to hear it from her. It just didn't register.

She was annoying him. She had her little doll and was making it dance in his hair and shoulders while he was reading. He had asked her to stop, _honest _he did. He had said it patiently and even said, "please" but she didn't quit. He must have asked about three times before he yelled at her.

She stopped for a moment, but ended up giggling and started up again. Stupid doll. It wasn't until she let it fall on his book to dance on the pages that he got really angry. He grabbed hold of the small cotton person and threw it as hard as he could in the tree. Childish, yes… but affective.

She watched as it flew up, up into the branches and vanish behind the curtain of leaves. She waited, but it never came down, her eyes wide with hurt as he barked, "I SAID CUT IT _OUT_!"

Those wide eyes filled with watery tears as she shouted her new confession of hatred and ran off, leaving an inexplicably wounded boy. He sighed and walked over to the tree trunk and looked up it with a pissed off look in his eyes.

"This is _stupid_,"

ooOOoooOOooOOOooOOO

Jazmine sniffed as she made her way back up the hill. The sun was now setting and she had spent most of the day crying, but… even though she was _still _mad at Huey, she needed to apologize for saying she hated him. She didn't hate him… she was just angry.

He'd probably just say, "Whatever," as if it didn't matter a lick. He probably would be upset to hear that she didn't hate him. He could be such a _jerk _sometimes.

By the time she reached the top, there was no sign of the young revolutionary she called friend.

'_That's weird… Grandad said he was still up here,'  
_

She was about to turn back and leave, but there was a very loud thump coming from behind her back. She jumped and spun on her heel to see a scratched up Huey Freeman. He was covered from afro top to foot with twigs and leaves, a few stray leaves falling onto his laying form. Jazmine's eyes were wide as she stared down at his scratched up face. She had the strangest urge to yank the dirty sticks and leaves from his perfect fro, but his eyes popped open.

"Jazmine!" He gasped out, almost surprised to see her. His surprised look turned to his dark frown as usual as he sat up. He brushed some leaves off of his shoulder and glared up at her.

"Huey! Are you okay!?" She exclaimed, dropping to her knees to inspect his back, "You fell down from really high up,"

"I just slipped," Huey muttered, wiping some blood off the scratch on his cheek.

"Why were you climbing so high up?" She wanted to know with worry in her voice, "You're all cut up!"

"I fell a couple of times," He admitted, reaching into his cargo pants pocket and pulling out the small stuffed lady who was tucked away safely inside.

"Mrs. Wellington!" Jazmine exclaimed merrily, reaching out and hugging the small doll close to her face, "Thank you, Huey!"

"Don't get al-"

Before Huey could finish, his cheek was graced with a delicate little peck on his cheek that sent his whole face burning red.

"You're like a _hero_, Huey!"

He would have pointed out that he was also the villain who put the stupid doll up there in the first place, but found he was too dazed to do so. Without another word Jazmine trotted off, skiping happily down the grass covered hill. Huey didn't even realize the goofy smile that formed on his face but it didn't stop him from getting up off his butt and dashing after her. Jazmine didn't notice until he was right to her side and forcing his frown back onto his face.

"I uh... better walk you home. It's getting dark,"

She smiled sweetly and hugged her doll again, "Kay!" She pointed and giggled at the leaves and twigs still stuck in his hair. Huey blushed and tried to desperately brush them out, leaves went flying all around them, causing Jazmine to erupt in such a fit of contagious giggles, it made his heart melt.

Huey kept his gaze foward, hiding his embarressment. Maybe... if he played this hero business up... he could get another kiss.

Huey had been hated before and he didn't mind it so much...

but he'd never had a crush before. And... well... He REALLY didn't mind it, either.

OOoOOoooOOooOOOooOOOoOOoooOOooOOOooOOoOOoooOOooOOOooOOoOOoooOOooOOOooOOoOOo

useless stuff.

hope yall liked it


End file.
